The Triforce Pendant
by Canada Cowboy
Summary: Side-story to "The World's Greatest Uncle 2." What is the true story behind the new pendant piercing Link got in that story? And how does that relate to how he views the world or people in general? Read and find out!


This is a side-story to "The World's Greatest Uncle 2" which tells a little about why Link got himself a new piercing. You might need to read that story first before reading this one, just to understand the background a little bit. This is also my attempt to mesh together the timelines of "Ocarina of Time," "Majora's Mask," and "Twilight Princess" as I have a theory on how the three could coexist in one timeline. Let's see if the logic I used here works out.

Nintendo owns Super Smash Brothers.

* * *

"So that's it, I think we got everything," a young woman with brown, shoulder-length hair and wearing a light pink dress counted off all the items being placed in parts of the room, making sure all her belongings were present. The tense look slowly eased as she moved into this new house, much smaller than the one she used to live in. "Even a princess needs to do her own moving, although it doesn't hurt that she has help from one of the most amazing heroes in the land, right Link?" she asked her companion.

Lifting his head up from behind a box was a young man with dirty blond, unruly hair, looking back at her with crystal blue eyes. "Well, considering that you don't really have anyone to help you anymore, I didn't hesitate when you first asked for me. Besides, I'm going to be living here too, so might as well get prepared." Link replied with a smile.

The princess Zelda chuckled, grabbing a few items from the boxes and placing them on the shelves. Ever since the last attack by Ganondorf, Hyrule Castle had been blasted into oblivion, leaving the princess of the land homeless. But instead of spending more money and manpower to build a new one, she decided to just move into a nearby house, relatively larger than most others in Castle Town, but only a fraction of her former home's size. "The people don't need to be burdened with higher taxes in times of need," she explained, carefully placing each item, "Since I can take care of myself, I might as well release all my servants in that castle to help others, and make sure they're alright."

Link smiled as Zelda turned around. She was so compassionate about the people, and so willing to sacrifice her own comfort and security just to ensure they were alright. It was so different than when he first met her, back almost ten years ago. She was a helpless girl running for her life with her caretaker Impa when Ganondorf invaded their castle. Zelda ended up in the Sheikah tribes while Link was frozen inside the Temple of Time, where Ganondorf couldn't extend his full influence into. It lasted for seven years until they met again, and instantly Link fell in love with her, only to have Ganondorf kidnap and imprison her in his castle. And even after his defeat they couldn't be together, as Zelda sent them back to their original times. "We need to learn our lesson from history to ensure this never happens again," she said back then, "that's why we must go back."

That moment played again in Link's mind, as they floated on those clouds getting ready to depart. Reflecting on it, they did grow up, although not in each other's presence. Zelda became sovereign after her father passed away a few years back, but applied all the realizations from her past family mistakes to progress Hyrule. Meanwhile, Link left to travel around, saving the world from a disaster involving the moon shortly after, before finally settling down in a distant Hylian province as a ranch hand. Neither revealed too much about their past history with each other to the ones they grew up with. But when the time came for them to cooperate again, this time led by a Twilight imp named Midna, they didn't hesitate in joining forces to push evil out of Hyrule again.

"It can't really be helped, you know?" Zelda pointed out, her tone a mix of pride and hesitance as she approached Link, "I was a new ruler, and Ganondorf planned for the invasion since I was ten. Even when I convinced everyone to reject him, even when the six sages planned to execute him, it still didn't work out. I did all I could to hold the fort, but we were overwhelmed. So I'm glad Midna found a way to bring you back, and together we defeated him again. I owe it to the people for sticking by me all that time."

Link nodded, peeling off his green tunic and beige undershirt. He also kicked off his boots while reaching for some cloths hanging on a nearby rack, handing one to Zelda and keeping the other. The princess took the fabric and slowly wiped her face, removing dust, soot and perspiration at her head while continuing, "We both grew up somehow. While I credit Midna's role, I think we both found our way in life. You lived around Hyrule and saw different people before becoming a rancher, and I had on the job training after my father died. And with Ganondorf's latest invasion, I don't think it proved we were weak, but how much we've matured." She concluded with confidence, her back arching straight, standing tall and proud as she lowered the towel from her face.

"But there's still a long way to go, and we certainly can inspire regular Hylians to change, just how we did," Link pointed out, running the towel over his body. Over his years as a rancher, Link had quite the physical strength, as evident by his muscular build. His broad shoulders, developed biceps and triceps, rippling pectorals, and a tight six-pack were all highlighted from the dim light reflecting the sweat. He wiped over his abs, and dipped a finger into his deep, bowl-shaped belly button. "I think it's we can make all of Hyrule better, no?" In the years past, Link said little about his personal thoughts. But now, being with the one he longed for his entire life, he could finally unveil his ideas.

Zelda lowered the towel from her face, uncovering her eyes just as Link focused in on the hole-like depression on his gut. Giggling at how strangely cute he looked, Zelda suggested they stroll around town in the upcoming days. "Let's see how the people are doing, and if their lives are starting to pick up again," she stated, her voice filled with optimism, "Besides, we should get something to commemorate our growth, like a rite of passage. That's the reason why you got those earrings, isn't it?" she pointed at the hoops.

Link smiled and nodded, gazing into the distance as he reminisced of the time when he was still in the alternate future. He had just defeated his dark clone from an attack, and Impa, Zelda's caretaker, plugged a needle through both his ears. "It's a custom for young Sheikah when they become men. Even though you aren't a Sheikah, you showed enough maturity in that battle to earn this." Link recalled her saying.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, as I'll be quite busy," Link replied. Dropping the towel off, he rifled through his clothes and pulled out an envelope. "I've been invited by our friend from the Smashers, Yoshi, to attend the tenth anniversary of his uncle's store, and I'll be leaving in a couple of days. I'll inspect the town with you tomorrow, and maybe get that item of commemoration as well, but I won't be around for everything."

Zelda trotted up to him, leaning on his bare body to read the letter. Link couldn't help but wrap an arm around her collar as the young couple tried containing their love for each other. "You know what? I don't think the people would mind. It's as much for us as it is for them, knowing we'll support them," Zelda responded, staring lovingly into his eyes, "once they can stand on their own again, that's when we'll be ready to progress."

Link smiled, edging their faces closer. It was as if their personal maturation was connected to Hyrule's, and that the sooner they progressed themselves, the better Hyrule would get. And it didn't hurt that he would continue his growth with the one he loved the most. "You're right, and for that, I wouldn't want to go through this with anybody else but you." And as Link said this, their lips met, the two holding each other as nearly a decade of pent-up passion was released, allowing them to drink in each other in this kiss.

* * *

"Well, I got what I wanted, and I certainly don't think I look half bad with them. What do you think?" Zelda asked as she posed before the mirror. It was the next evening, and Link and Zelda just spent an entire day going around Castle Town checking on the people. To their surprise, not only were the people in high spirits, they also praised the two for their selfless efforts in helping them. That was why, when they went shopping for their item, the local jewellery shop didn't hesitate in selling them trinkets for half price.

And that's where Zelda found herself, sporting a pair of new Triforce earrings. They were lustrous green with Triforce pieces hanging at the bottom from short chains that went through her ears. Even as she was about to go to bed, she couldn't help but look at them again in the mirror. "New earrings, new personality, and new outlook at life," she announced. "I'm ready for change, and Hyrule is coming next. What do you say, Link?"

But the Hylian hero was silent on this matter. Zelda turned around and saw Link sitting on the bed, clad in only his boxer briefs. In his face was a Triforce pendant similar to her earrings, but it was silver with a gold-coloured chain. Link dangled it in front of his eyes, batting it with his free hand as a perplexed expression spread onto his face. "You got stuff that's easy to deal with," he began, "but I don't know why I got this thing."

Zelda slowly approached the bed. Despite sleeping separately, the two usually got together in Zelda's room before going to bed to talk about things that they experienced in their strange but eventful lives, and see how they could apply their changes to Hyrule for the better. Just the night before, Zelda discussed how, by opening herself up to the public and taking more responsibility, she had became a more mature person. "My ancestors were all about the sages and praying. It's got to be more than that," he recalled her saying, "this is a country with many people, each of whom is individual and unique. To assume that they all take things at same value is entirely false, and we must turn away from this idol worship of the goddesses and start looking at what's present before us."

"It's all fine and dandy for us to change, and that you're inspiring Hyrule to change with us, but you still need to tell me how to deal with this thing," Link flopped onto the bed, sighing in exasperation as the confounding pendant waved tauntingly in his face. Originally, Link didn't really care for what he would get, opting to go along because Zelda insisted on it. When she picked up new Triforce earrings, Link just grabbed the thing that most resembled them and paid his money. What he didn't realize was that there was only one pendant, leaving him in an unusual and somewhat comical situation.

Zelda lied down next to him, slowly pulling his hand toward her and taking a good look at the pendant. Like the earrings, there was a small chain that hooked onto the top of the Triforce, meaning it was most likely for a piercing rather than be worn as an ornament. She glanced sideways at Link, who stared at her eagerly for an answer. Her eyes traced back to the silver-blue hoops on his ears. "I suppose there's no chance for me to convince you to replace your current earrings, no?" she asked sheepishly.

Link shook his head vehemently. When the Ocarina of Time sent him back into the past, Link returned to being a ten-year-old, meaning the earrings disappeared along with his many special items. But the experiences were still there, and as he traveled the world, he felt he grew up in a different way, and that carried with him even as he settled as a rancher. At age seventeen, he managed to find a pair of earrings similar to the ones Impa gave him, and convinced a friend to do the piercing for him. "And now, as the hero again, I really felt I've come full circle. The earrings are supposed to represent my role as the so-called saviour of Hyrule, and that's why I prefer it if they stayed." Link explained.

Zelda bit her lip, stuck in a dilemma that she never anticipated. She wasn't too keen on returning the pendant, as it might seem like an insult to the shopkeeper, but there was really nowhere else for Link to be pierced. Link wasn't warm to the idea of getting another piercing on his face, and with his recent hobby of sumo wrestling with his former town's mayor and the Goron race, anywhere on his torso would be dangerous as well. She stared into the blue orbs before her, knowing how much this meant to Link. Not only would this signal his change as a hero, but change in his entire person.

Just when they were about to give up, Zelda spotted the one place that gave Link what he wanted. It was neglected by both of them the entire time, even as Link referred to it the day before. Releasing a couple of chuckles, she turned back to look at him with mischievous eyes. "Are you okay with down there?" she asked.

Link stared back at her, confused as to what she meant. But it didn't take long for him to find out the hard way, as Zelda stuck out a finger in her free hand and jammed it straight into a deep, hole-like depression on his abdomen. "Ah, what gives?" he hissed, his face tightening and his stomach contracting at the intruding object.

But it was no use, as the prodding finger in his belly button turned his tight six-pack into jelly. Zelda poked at the opening, feeling her way around the skin underneath the top rim. "You could pierce the chain through here, and let it dangle over the crater," she described, "it sounds alright to me. What do you think?"

Link's brows furrowed like two curled up caterpillars, his mouth stretching in an odd shape. It took every ounce of the princess' energy not to burst out laughing. "Of all the places, why did you choose my belly button?" he asked, trying to pull her hand out.

But the hand holding the pendant was faster, as Zelda grabbed Link's arm before he reached the target. "Well, first it's the safest spot, and one that you probably won't disagree with," she listed off, holding the hand close to her chest while continuing to torture him, "second, I think your belly button looks cute, so add a dangling pendant to it would make it look even better. And third, your belly button represents birth, and for us, this is like a rebirth. We, along with all Hylians, were given another chance, and we must take this chance to give back and further improve Hyrule. As royalty, I must ensure that I will continue serving the people and look out for their interests. As the hero, your role is to help me with this, and inspire the people that they can do this. That's why it's the perfect choice." Zelda finished with a flourish, tapping the inside of Link's belly button.

The drumming of Zelda's finger mimicked Link's heartbeat as the young man racked his brain. True, it was like a second chance, and unlike most people, he was given more second chances than anyone else. He grew up in the Kokiri Forest as an outcast, but was given a second chance to shine as a hero. He was forced against his will to sacrifice seven years to fight for Hyrule, but had the years returned to him when Zelda sent them back. He lost any recognition as a hero along with his earrings, but saved the world from having the moon crash into them. He lost all his childhood friends, but gained new ones in his new life as a rancher. And lastly, he thought he had lost the love of his love, Zelda, when all this happened. But in a twist of fate, he joined forces with her to repel another Ganondorf attack, and now decided to cooperate in rebuilding Hyrule. So maybe it made sense to use his navel, the item representing birth, as the next area for his piercing.

Link turned back at Zelda, who looked on anxiously, waiting for an approval from him. But rather than telling her, he decided to take action in his own hands. Using his free hand, he plucked the pendant from hers and placed it at his midsection. "You could still let me measure how well it fits," Link requested, "So can I have my belly button back?"

Zelda's eyes grew larger and brighter than the full moon outside, excited by Link accepting her idea. "That's great! Then you should get it done soon! I don't know if that shop earlier did piercings as well, but I'm sure we can find you one when you get back." She exclaimed, "But you'll have to keep your belly button relatively clean in the next few days, or it'll be infected when we pierce it. You are aware of that, yes?"

This time, only one eyebrow lifted on Link's forehead. "Not really, actually," he replied, "I've never really been paying too much attention to my belly button. I mean, it's just a depression on your gut, so what's so special about it?" he retorted. Link pulled the hand with the pendant away, and dipped one of his own fingers into the bowl-shaped object. "I'll probably get it done when I'm in San Francisco, since I'll be there for an entire week. Yoshi and the others can spend some time with Brendan and Ashley, but when there's free time, I'll ask a local piercing shop to do it for me. It's no big deal."

With that, Link wiggled his belly button a few times, causing more guffaws from Zelda. She leaned forward and kissed Link, holding him tightly as they basked in each other's presence. Talk soon became pokes as both sides took turns jabbing at Link's belly button. While he was shocked by Zelda's surprise move earlier, Link seemed to grow more comfortable being involved in a belly button prodding spree, enjoying every bit of Zelda's happiness. To him, her cheerfulness was his delight, even if it meant something as simple as a belly button piercing. He always told her that he wanted to grow with her, and if it meant growing closer to her, it only added to his joy.

Soon, the two fell asleep in each other's arms, exhausted from the long day and the final sequence in their maturation items. It didn't matter that they were in the same bed, or that there was at least one finger from each person still inside Link's belly button. For them, all they knew was that it signalled a brand new chapter in their lives, one that they both yearned for when Link would return to Hyrule from his trip next week.

* * *

"You do realize that this isn't the orthodox way to get a navel piercing, right?" the young man standing before Link questioned him with suspicious eyes. Link knew that in this world outside of Hyrule, piercings were far more radical, reaching places that no one in Hyrule had even thought of. The piercing store clerk was the perfect example of this, as he had three piercings along the rim of each ear, three on the lobe of each ear, a couple on his eyebrows, and one each on his nostril and lip. Add in dark eyeliner and Mohawk hair and Link was officially crept out, wondering if it had been a great idea to come here.

But nonetheless, this was the only place that suited his schedule. Moreover, it was the cheapest and closest piercing shop he found, so Link didn't feel he had the time to complain about his surroundings, given the rush he was in. "Yes, I've heard the stories, but I'm ready," he replied, his eyes half-rolling in the sockets, "now can you please do this quickly? I need to attend a celebration in about half an hour, maybe less."

"If you insist," the clerk responded, signalling the Hylian to a nearby bench. The lighting in this room was rather dim, save for the spotlight-like lamp just above the bench, making Link wonder if this could be done safely at all. "Please remove your shirt and choose the stud you want to use." He said, waving at the glass display before him.

Link pointed to a regular silver bar piece, watching the clerk take it to the back, where a bunch of fancy materials were placed. Link removed his green tunic while his eyes were peeled at the clerk. Originally, Link wanted the pendant to directly go in, but external pieces were refused, citing safety and health concerns. A compromise was made with Link buying a piece here, and changing it to the pendant any time he felt ready, even as the clerk suggested waiting for several months in case the piercing was rejected. The Hylian hero was like a child in a candy store, soaking in the sights and sounds. He never had such a complicated procedure when Impa, and later on his friend, pierced his ears.

"Most navel piercings start off as a stud, and only after a few months will the wound heal, provided it doesn't get rejected. And even though you've made up your mind already, I still discourage you from changing the piercing too quickly. The weight of the pendant may provide extra tension on the wound, which slows healing." The man's voice warped Link back to reality as he wandered to the back to prepare the tools, "I have to place it in an autoclave to steam sterilize it before using it, so please be patient. We should have you out of here on time, I hope," he assured Link, a weak smile on his face.

Link nodded politely, trying to hold his tongue as he stripped off his undershirt. His chest and abdomen were bare as he pressed his back against the bench, a flurry of thoughts going through his mind. Not only was he concerned for the time being wasted on this, causing him to potentially be late getting to the Yoshi Store, he also had many details on how he would implement change in Hyrule with Zelda. The ideas fluttered so much that he barely remembered a word the piercer told him. I just hope Hylians aren't as hesitant to change as you are to pierce my belly button, he thought exasperatedly.

But the clerk would save him from stewing in his own juices, as he reappeared before Link wearing a pair of rubber gloves and a facemask. "We'll just sterilize the area of interest, so please hold still," he requested to Link as he pulled out a Q-Tip. Dipping it into a bottle, he moved up to Link and swabbed down his abdomen, swirling around and prodding into Link's navel. "Wow, this thing's pretty deep, so we got to clean it extra well to prevent anything." He commented as he poked the bowl-shaped depression.

As the piercer continued jamming into Link's belly button, Link crossed his arms and closed his eyes. He transported himself to the Smash Mansion, where all his Smasher friends waited for him and Zelda. He had so many things to tell, and wanted so many ideas to help make Hyrule a better place to live. What would his homeland look like after he implemented their ideas? Would it be a regional bread basket? Would the people be wealthy and technological? How did the people's ability to defend themselves progress? He gently exhaled as the thoughts took his attention away from his current situation.

Soon, numbness took over his abs like insects he caught when he was still living with the Kokiris jumped out from their bottles and danced on his six-pack. The curse that supposedly befell Link's childhood friends was proven to be a fraud, as many left the woods soon after Link was sent back in time. They ultimately intermingled with regular Hylians, and suffered no ill effects from the self-imposed isolation. The Kokiris' situation reflected the journey Link took, travelling across the lands and intermingling with others. Now I'll use my skills to help others, just like how they helped me, Link thought happily.

"So your navel is completely sterilized, and we won't bother with anaesthesia," the clerk described, picking up some other equipment from the nearby desk, "we're going to pierce the top rim, which will be where the bar goes through your belly." He took a clamp and pulled out a part of the skin, using a small needle to gently jab at the point of entry. Link winced slightly in reaction to not the pain, but the pressure applied. "The rest will just be where your belly button is. When you change it, the chain and pendant will then hang from the top and right over your belly button. Is that alright?" the clerk asked.

Link nodded. "The piece is called a Triforce, and it's a very important part of my culture, at least where I come from," Link explained. Relaxing his body, he pulled his arms to the side, leaving his stomach uncovered and vulnerable. "I'm ready."

Then, in one smooth motion, the piercer shoved the needle through the clamped area, punching a hole through his skin. From above, Link could see the needle sticking through the top rim, reminding him of the last battle with Ganondorf where he impaled the Gerudo leader with the Master Sword through the gut. "I'll go get the piece," the young man told him courteously, removing the clamp and stepping away from the light.

Link nodded, placing his chin flat against his collar, his eyes never leaving the foreign object as his train of thought rumbled through again. Both times he had his ears done, he never actually saw the process; rather, he trusted the judgment of his friends, believing that they knew what they were doing. Now, he was in a foreign place, with a total stranger that he paid to do this important piercing, one representing his maturity. "No regrets," he murmured to himself, "just like Impa said the first time, no regrets."

Yet he also realized what an ironic predicament he was in: as the hero, he was the total stranger that everyone relied on, the one people believed would get things done all the time. Even as he defeated Ganondorf twice and saved the world from colliding with the moon, they never questioned his abilities. But what if the burden was too much for him? He was a person too, so couldn't he make mistakes every now and then? "They really should stand on their own two feet, just to better help themselves." He decided.

A gentle click and beep returned Link to San Francisco, where the piercer trotted up with the stud in hand. Connecting it to the needle, he slid it through the newly pierced hole, tucking it neatly into Link's belly button and screwing the top off. "All done, care to see it yourself?" he announced, showing Link a full-body mirror on the side.

Link slid off the bench and moved up to the mirror excitedly. Indeed, hanging from his belly button was the stud, the ball sandwiched by his round hole-like object. Seeing the scene before him, he couldn't help but smile. He flexed his six-pack, each abdominal muscle becoming more highlighted, and imagined the pendant pull up gently. He then relaxed and pushed his stomach forward, shoving his abdomen into the mirror, and pictured the pendant wavering. In a final experiment, the boldest one so far, he dropped his arms and moved his hips side to side. The stud merely reflected light from the mirror, but in Link's mind the pendant was dangling and swinging along to his hips.

"What do you think?" the piercer asked, looking over Link's shoulder, "If you're satisfied, then I have a few products for cleaning purposes that I want to show you. And in case you're wondering, it's included in the fees, so there's no need to pay extra."

Link grinned, his smile alone brightening the entire store. "It's perfect, thank you so much!" he declared, giving the piercer a thumbs-up. He quickly grabbed his clothes and slipped them on, following the young man as he led Link back to the front desk. "So what are the items you want me to use to clean up my still-fresh wound?" he asked.

The clerk placed several items before Link. "First thing to use are antibacterial solutions, mainly to clean the wound and prevent germ infections. You apply this at least once a day, using preferably a Q-Tip, given how deep your navel is and how unique the pendant is structured. Next is the saline solution, which you'll use to soak the wound for about five to ten minutes afterwards. Just take a small cup, pour this stuff in, and invert it over your belly button," he explained, "other than that, just make sure you don't wear any tight-fitting clothing, as the wound needs air circulating to heal faster. Any questions?"

Link shook his head as he reached for his wallet to pay. "Nothing on the piercing, but I just want to know, are there any buses or the subway that can take me to Chinatown in the next fifteen minutes? We were going through that piercing process so much that I think if I don't get there fast, I'll be really late and my friends will be furious."

The young man cocked his eyebrow. "It's the weekend, so the buses and trains are on a looser schedule. If you're desperate, the hotels across the streets usually have taxis that pick up people on a regular basis. Do you mind taking a cab?"

* * *

"Fox, catch!" Link shouted as he side-tossed the flashlight to his Cornerian pilot friend. Link had already taken a beating from Bryce, a tough-as-nails street urchin who refused to obey the law, despite multiple attempts by the Smashers, especially Yoshi, to reach out to him. Now, caught in a fight to the death, Link was clearly at a disadvantage, pinned against the wall by his throat and his tunic sliced in several places.

The sounds of the flashlight being juggled by Fox McCloud echoed through the sewers, the lighting blinking and waving erratically as Link stared helplessly ahead at the teen with the knife. It reminded him of all the monsters he fought as the Hylian hero, the horrific scenes of fearsome creatures wreaking havoc among the people, and how he had been the one to slay them all. This time, it was no exception, but the only difference was that this monster was very much similar to him and everyone else. He was just a human, so how could he commit and defend these atrocious acts, Link kept thinking to himself.

But yet, this was exactly what happened ever since he hurried out of the piercing shop and into the Yoshi Store almost a week ago. With the wound from the piercing still fresh and throbbing, Link hustled into a taxi cab and arrived late for the celebration, only to see the centre of attention, a money pot with the latest donation by Yoshi's family to the orphanage they supported throughout the last decade, be stolen and swapped for a smoke bomb. The explosion temporarily blinded Yoshi's father, and greatly damaged the store and sidewalk, involving the Smashers in a large-scale police investigation.

But to everyone's horror, it wasn't a terrorist group, or a hardened gang, that was behind the attacks. Rather, it was a group of orphans that escaped from the orphanage, led by one of their own, that coordinated the attacks. Their leader, Lane Jackson, held a long-time grudge against Yoshi's family, and wanted to use this as revenge. Link was truly shocked at this display of fury, realizing this was something no Hylian had ever seen before. He's so blinded in his attempts that he's no different than Ganondorf, he thought.

"I can't take out your friend, so it'll have to be you!" Bryce growled, pools of hatred glaring through Link's soul. Link swallowed hard as everything around moved in slow motion. A million thoughts raced through his head as he thought about all those things he had in mind for Hyrule, and how he would use the real world experiences to make Hyrule a better place to live. All that hung in the balance as the knife slowly zinged towards his gut, ready to bury itself into his abdominal aorta. One slice and it would be Zelda mourning his death and carrying on his legacy with him.

Link's eyes were screwed shut, awaiting the impact. But surprisingly, there was nothing. The knife lodged itself into Link's clothing, but never entered the skin. Link barely opened his eyes, and saw Bryce grunt and twist, trying to impale the abdomen. The movement created immense tension on the Triforce pendant, threatening to tear out parts of the top rim of Link's navel. Personally, he thought the piercer's advice of not changing it was ludicrous. He ended up disobeying him by removing the stud and placed in the pendant only after a day, but right now was he ever happy that he made that choice.

The forces on the pendant made Link realize that he had just cheated death. The pendant that he and Zelda confounded over finally came in handy, and saved him in the nick of time. Swallowing the pain, he turned his gaze on Bryce, a look of determination on his face as he prepared to end the battle. Gripping the knife hard with his hand, Link pushed it down from the current position and out of harm's way. He could feel the knife clink as it sprung loose from the pendant, and created another huge cut into his shirt.

Bryce's head buckled into Link's still heaving chest, their roles reversed as Link gained the upper hand. Balling his left hand into a fist, Link sent a vicious uppercut at Bryce's chin, knocking the teen off of him. The Hylian approached the teen on his back and sent a right jab into his face, knocking him out completely. Fox finally inched forward, shining the flashlight onto the motionless body as Bryce's arms were pulled behind his back. Link then removed his belt, twirling it around the wrists and tightening it like a bow on a birthday present. "Are you alright? You nearly got ran through there," the vulpine asked as a look of concern plastered on his face.

Link stood up, adrenaline finally slowing down. He glanced at his tattered clothes and flipped at the loose flap on the bottom. "I'll be fine. I'm not really stabbed, so it's all good." He tried to sound nonchalant, hoping to ease the worries from his friend's mind.

Link released the unconscious Bryce as Fox took over in lifting him up. He was about to march off to the closest manhole when Fox shined the flashlight back at Link. "So unless you got a six-pack so tight that it could withstand knives, there's no way I could have seen what I thought I just saw. So what's the deal?" he demanded.

Link smiled. Originally, he didn't plan to reveal it until he and Zelda met all the new Smashers and announced their reformation plans. After all, any good plan required good consultation, especially one that would change the entire country. But nevertheless, his friend had a right to know. Link ripped off the loose end of his shirt, exposing his six-pack abs and the piercing. "I actually got it the day we celebrated with Brendan, just before the Lion Dance," he told Fox the entire story behind the piercing, and how it was an extension of his earrings. "I wanted to surprise everyone, but Bryce just spoiled it."

Fox continued his incredulous stare, his eyes never leaving the round, shadowy hole split equally in half by the central vertical chain. "So the knife went through the Triforce, but lodged itself in the opening between the three triangles. He can't push in or pull out, and you ended up beating him? That's the craziest win I've every heard!" he exclaimed, "But just wondering: why would you, a heterosexual male with a princess girlfriend, want to get a piercing there? Whose idea was it?" he asked.

"Actually, piercings are pretty common among all races in Hyrule, so getting this isn't seen as a sign for homosexuality. As for why my belly button," Link pointed at his ears, "Impa left no vacancy for me up here. Get the drift?" To him, it was the truth. While not every Hylian had or wanted piercings, in general, each Hylian race and even gender accepted piercings of some sort. Besides, compared to piercings in the real world, the ones done in Hyrule were relatively conservative, given that ears were the most common targets. The navel was the furthest most people would go, or so Link would think.

And as if right on cue, Link's attention returned to the crater-like object on his abdomen. The flaming sensation returned as Link gently probed the wound, the pierced area stretched slightly as the pendant was pulled down. Link was so absorbed in his navel's welfare that he didn't notice Yoshi hop up to them. Their words were slurred in the echoes of the sewers as Link heard Fox request the young dinosaur encase Bryce in an egg. All the Hylian had in mind was the consequences of the wound, and its possibility to be infected. He did warn me about this, and now I'm stuck with it, Link thought.

A soft plop echoed through the concrete as Yoshi laid an egg that gently splashed the sewage water. The vulpine and dinosaur pushed it from one side, rolling it forward with ease. Link was oblivious to all this, as he pondered what it would mean for his future endeavours. Even when he got pierced, Link pictured a pendant waving before the mirror. The pendant ended up saving him, but at a price, as a searing pain ripped through the torn skin. "I might have to change the piercing back to the stud, but wouldn't that go against what Zelda and I intended, that the pendant was for our maturation?" he asked himself, "And how about change? What has all this taught me?"

"Link, you coming?" Yoshi shouted at the still figure, snapping Link out of his thoughts. The Hylian immediately trotted after them, the pendant dangling and bouncing around as his footsteps clopped down the sewers. He could only replay the sequences of the days past in his mind, comparing how this vision of change paralleled his situation in Hyrule. Yoshi's family did try to make change, but inadvertently caused some opposition from the orphanage children, Link thought, so does that mean it's a bad change?

"Be careful with that, make sure we don't drop it when we go up the ladder." Fox warned as they approached a manhole just ahead. Link continued to finger the side of his belly button, in parallel to the piercing which swung slightly in reaction to the digit. He saw Yoshi handle the egg, and how close the two nemeses were together. It all could be different had a different choice been made, with the orphans staying at the orphanage and waiting it out rather than running away. Yoshi and his family did do the right thing, but they obviously didn't catch the negative aspects of their idealism.

"It's good to have ideals, but one must know how to work towards them," Link recalled Yoshi's uncle Brendan saying. And it couldn't be truer for Link's situation. It would still be his goal to change Hyrule, but he must incorporate all lessons he learned from this ordeal into the process. All Hylians must have a say, and all voices must be heard, Link decided, or else people will be left behind, and won't get to experience the true fruits of their labour. With that determination, he was intent on making it happen.

* * *

"Ouch, ouch, ouch!" Link grimaced as he peeled off his clothing. He was back in his hotel room after the incident with the orphans, and it was decided by the group that it was time to return to their worlds to prepare for the next meeting of the Smashers. With only one more night in San Francisco, Link was eager to just take it easy, especially after nearly losing his life to what was the most unusual enemy he had ever encountered.

After stripping down to his underwear, Link could only glance in the mirror. This wasn't the first time he had seen himself with the pendant, having changed the piercing only a day after getting the stud. But it was the first time that this much pain coursed through his wound. The night he came back from being nearly run through, Link could see the pierced area. It was elongated, with the surroundings becoming bright red as a result of him pulling the lodged knife away from the centre of the Triforce piece. At first, Link didn't think much of it, believing that the swelling would subside in a few days. But instead, the pain became worse and worse. And thinking back to what the piercer had told him, he realized he might very well be in for an infection.

"Well, no point sticking around here," he murmured to himself. Reaching into the cupboard, he grabbed cleaning materials given from the piercing shop earlier and trudged to his bed. The pendant dangled and swung as he twisted around, lying flat on his back and taking out a Q-tip. Wrestling the cap of the cleaning solution open, he dipped the cotton end into the liquid and peeled back the pendant. "I'm taking good care of this from now on, after how it saved me," he muttered. With that, he dipped the Q-tip into the deep, bowl-shaped depression and began swabbing it clean.

But when the cotton grazed the area where the piercing went through the skin, a shock of pain shot up his spine, making the Hylian feel like he had been shocked by Pikachu's electricity. His entire abdomen rolled in pain, his well-toned six-pack twisting into impossible shapes. "Urgh!" he uttered, pulling out the saline solution. He had a small plastic container nearby to catch the liquid that he was told to soak the wound to prevent infections. But right now, anything to save his skin was appreciated. "I may have cheated death, but the side effects are still there," he muttered, pouring the saltwater while getting a cotton ball. He dipped the round fluffy object into the solution, letting it soak in as much of the liquid as possible, and slowly applied it to the wound.

The solution had an immediate effect on Link, as the pain concentrated itself around the wound only, limiting its overall spread and soothing his stomach. As he lied on his back, glancing at the ceiling and thinking of the past few days, he couldn't help but look back at the promises he made to Zelda, and all the ideas they had to change Hyrule. "I just came here expecting a party with Yoshi, but I ended up getting the toughest lesson of my life." Link sighed, the ceiling suddenly becoming a bright blur.

And all the thinking only brought him back to the beginning, where Link was late for the celebrations, and caught Milo switching the money ball for a smoke bomb. It was the result of a simple act, where Brendan and friends decided to donate to the orphanage without knowing how well the money got spent. Because of incompetence within, a good deed ended with negative results that they were still digging out of. Suddenly, a series of goose bumps appeared throughout Link's bare body, even underneath his boxer briefs, his only article of clothing at the moment. What if the same were to happen to Hyrule, and the positive intentions of him and Zelda turned negative on them?

Link closed his eyes, his mouth slightly quivering as the thought train rumbled through his mind. It had been twice now that he took on Ganondorf, and once where he nearly singlehandedly saved the world from the moon crashing in. But each time, there seemed to be little if no reflection by the people of what had happened. True, there were some who knew of his act and congratulated him, and Zelda was particularly proud of him when they met again. But so far, Link had kept himself quite low key, opting to stay as a rancher rather than actively make changes here and there. But with Hyrule on the verge of breaking out of its shell, he would also let a golden opportunity slide should he not proceed. "It's all on our shoulders, Zelda and me," he commented.

The cotton ball soon lost most of its moisture as the pain at the top rim of Link's belly button flared up again. Despite using two solutions to clean it up, the pain was not about to go without a fight. That was when Link thought back to that fateful decision he made, on the last night he was at Hyrule. He was lying in bed with Zelda, both thinking so positively of their future. That was when the two decided, as a couple, that the new piercing would go on Link's belly button. This was to be a sign of Link's personal maturity to go along with his blue hoop earrings, the sign of his maturity as a hero, and Zelda's new Triforce earrings, as a sign of her maturity as a new, enlightened ruler.

But now, with this new move, Link almost got the pendant torn right out from his abdomen, along with the threat of blood loss and infection. It made Link truly wonder what consequences any of his actions would have on the future. "Anytime one makes a move, regardless of the intentions, there are always unintended consequences, and it's impossible to predict them all." Link commented to himself, his clear voice echoing off the walls of the hotel room like an apparition was speaking to him. Picture after picture of all the events, from both the recent past, to his hero days, to even from the alternate future he and Zelda were sent back in time from, shot through his mind. But the only thing Link worried about was the chance of failure. What if he chose not to return to the past? What if he chose not to accept the help of Midna the Twilight imp? What if he never changed the piercing? There were so many possibilities, and how things might be different had they made another choice. Given that the decision was to embark on a new course in Hyrule's history, what implications would everyone face in the near future?

But Link shook his head, trying to fling any doubt from inside his mind out his ears. He came too far to back out now, and whatever risk him and Zelda were to run into in the future, they were chances that must be taken. "The only thing I can do now is to consult with Zelda, and really plan out the way we want to go." Link decided. Pulling the cotton ball out from the wound, he lifted himself off the bed and into the bathroom. With indecision still in his mind, he could tell that his last night here would be a sleepless one.

* * *

"And that was what I discovered." Link concluded as he and Zelda made their beds. Even as Link returned to Hyrule, there were still only a few days left before he and Zelda were to be summoned to the next Smash gathering. Taking the opportunity to talk to Zelda about his adventures, he also sought her reaction of the near-death experience.

Zelda nodded thoughtfully as she straightened out her nightgown. She did agree that it wasn't the first near-death experience by either side, but it was truly the first of this kind. "That just showed me how lucky we are here in Hyrule," Zelda replied, her eyes a mix of worry and relief, "our children are never in a situation where they have to be alone in sewers, and even orphans like Kokiris can fit in well. Our friends are right, as many in the world are dealt much worse hands than we are, and we must be aware of that."

Zelda sat on the edge of her bed while Link proceeded to removing his clothing. The princess chuckled as Link removed his tunic and undershirt, placing the new piercing front in centre in her field of vision. Every move Link made, the pendant would dangle and swing a little, and Zelda found it incredibly cute. "So, no regrets about getting it, is that right?" she asked, "Even when you said it nearly killed you, you'll still keep it on?"

Link smiled back as he licked off his boots. "Not really, actually," he responded, neatly folding his clothing, "I've decided to take the advice of the piercer and return to the stud piercing for the next little while. I've learned my lesson in rushing things, and from now, I'm going to be much more cautious. We never know what consequences may be at hand by being rash, if there's one thing I take away from this." Link undid the buttons on his breaches while looking up with a serious expression on his face. "So do you think that may be an omen? This experience is perhaps telling us that before we go on any big change adventures with Hylians, that maybe we need to think about it more?"

Zelda glanced down, her lips pursed and her eyes glazed over. Indeed, if a simple piercing like that could cause such issues, would bigger events be even more dangerous? She could hear the rustling of fabric as Link folded up his pants and put them away. Her boyfriend was in his usual sleeping attire of boxer briefs right now and gently picked up a small box from his belongings. As Link struggled to open it, Zelda took the time to explain things to him. "While you were gone, I've been touring Hyrule. I didn't have any guards or soldiers, as it was just me. Every time I spoke with a person, I spoke as their equal, and their concerns were my concerns," she described, remembering all the people she took the time to truly hear from, "and did you know what I found out?" she asked.

Link looked up eagerly, his hands dropping to his sides as Zelda continued, "The Hylians I spoke to were all intent on making changes to better our society, but they all have the same concern: will each individual effort be held back all because some in the upper classes disagreed? You do realize that despite having a new start, we still have an authority group with the so-called Sages. And each regional group has its own leaders too, so it's hard to deal with everyone's demands at the same time." Zelda pointed out.

Link cocked an eyebrow. Obviously, this was in parallel to his situation. It was the lack of monitoring and consulting with those receiving the help that turned good intentions into bad consequences. "So it's up to talking to each region then, right? What have they been saying?" Link asked, his well-toned muscles tensing slightly.

Zelda smiled and shook her head. "That's the funny thing," she replied, her coy grin confusing Link even more, "all of them are ready to change, but all of them realize that it's up to each individual. So in this sense, it's not just one side that needs to consult with another; rather, it's everybody that must pick up the pace. Each person must do their part, and each person must help each other. I hate to shun the goddesses, but it won't be through prayer that we get through this. It's time all Hylians do their part, and it's up to all of us to get through this. We can't just rely on the goddesses or sages, or even higher class people like you and me to help them all the time." Zelda finished with a nod.

Link returned a smile, one hand reaching for his pendant again. "You're right, Zelda," he replied, his fingers wrapping around the metallic chain, "we all should do our part. If I can save people and make their lives better, then so can they. We are all equals, despite you being a princess. That's why each Hylian can and will succeed in this. We shouldn't be afraid of our history. Instead, we should make history." Standing straight and tall, he boldly announced, "Change is about to come, and it's led by the people."

Link and Zelda then glanced at each other, and both burst into laughter. It wasn't that they felt the line was cheesy, but they were both so optimistic and happy for their future. Link finally found the clasp of the pendant and unclipped it, freeing the pendant from his navel and placing it into the small box he held earlier. "I'm taking this off for now, just to let myself heal," he explained, "after a few days, when the wound gets smaller, I'll put the stud back in. I won't be putting the pendant back for a few months. Hopefully the people will be ready for change, as I now see the pendant as their rite of passage as well." Placing the box back to the side, he moved up to Zelda and pushed his abs forward, making the round crater on his gut the only thing in Zelda's vision. "Until then, you get this for a few more days. What do you think?" he asked with a smirk.

Zelda lifted a finger and buried it inside the deep depression, moving it back and forth and wiggling Link's belly button. "Piercing or not, you are who you are," Zelda said, "whether you have your pendant, your stud, your earrings, or whatever, I'll always love you for what you did for Hyrule, and for me. And that's why I'm willing to support your every decision, no matter what." With that, she pulled him down to her face level, absorbing in his face before locking lips, drinking in another long and loving kiss.

* * *

This is also the first time I am writing a thought-based fic, going into a character's mind rather than focusing on outside actions. Again, I was really experimenting with my style, so I'm not sure how well it worked out. All I can say is I thank my two beta-readers, **Legend of Zelda 4 Life** and **Wavebreeze**, for their undying support and input. I hope this is to your liking. Until then, thanks for reading!


End file.
